


041. Shapes

by VivantaMortinto



Series: My Unofficial BDT [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Useful Stiles is useful.  Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	041. Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> For my own edification and amusement, I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. Will I make it? Who knows, but "writing more" is a New Year's Resolution for me, so I'm giving it a shot!

Stiles watched in disturbed fascination as Scott sailed through the air, hit the ground, and slid for several feet before coming to a stop in a pile of dirt and leaf litter. “I don’t think it’s working,” he muttered as he stood and shook himself off.

“It’s not working because it’s not _done_ yet,” Stiles replied. He stuck out his tongue in concentration as he struggled to duplicate the image he’d memorized earlier. “You just have to keep it busy, this isn’t a doodle, it’s seriously complicated.”

Scott nodded and headed back into the fray.

Stiles winced as the huge creature flung his best friend off in another direction. It roared, the sound was impossibly loud, coming from at least four of the creatures several mouths. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his hands from shaking. He wasn’t sure how much leeway there was in the complicated pattern of squiggles and shapes and lines and symbols.

Jackson swore loudly as he rolled towards Stiles, coming dangerously close to wiping out the progress he’d made. The werewolf panted and grimaced while his supernatural healing caught up to whatever injuries he’d sustained. “Hey, Picasso! Are you done yet?”

Stiles scowled. “You’ll know when I’m done,” he grunted. He waved Jackson off with an impatient flick of his hand, and was surprised when the boy’s body jerked back a few inches. He must be getting close; the magic was growing stronger. With a triumphant grunt, he put the finishing touches on the ideogram. He lifted the round piece of wood and, carrying it in front of him like a shield, ran to within a dozen feet of the monster, laughing maniacally.

“Go back to whatever hell you came from, you ugly son of a bitch!” he shrieked, brandishing the roundel as if it were more than a piece of plywood with some paint smeared on it.

Nothing happened. The creature focused its seven-headed gaze directly onto Stiles and roared. The sound was powerful enough to knock him on his ass.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, leaping to his side. The alpha lifted Stiles and bodily tossed the teen behind him as gently as it is possible to toss a person. The werewolf stood between the behemoth, but his howl was pitiful when compared to that of the huge beast.

Stiles stared at the wood, blinking in confusion. Why hadn’t it worked? What had he forgotten?

“Oh.” he muttered softly. He still had a bit of paint on one finger. He used it to add a small dot to one of the lines. The paint flashed golden for an instant, and took on an unearthly glow.

Stiles charged forward with another wordless yell, waving the plaque in the creature’s faces. It took a step back and wailed miserably as tendrils of light emerged from the wood and wrapped themselves around it, pinning it to the ground. No. Dragging it _into_ the ground. The monster’s bellowing grew weaker and increasingly frantic as more and more of its bulk vanished into the earth. Stiles strode confidently forward, keeping the shield trained on the beast. Finally, it disappeared under the soil.

“Yeah!” Stiles shouted, kicking dismissively at the dirt where the creature had stood. “I thought so! Not so tough, are you, _huh?_ ” He punched the air as the three smiling werewolves crowded around him.


End file.
